Simple Date
by PlentyOfFun
Summary: Sasuke asks Sakura on a simple date and nothing more.. or is it? ONE SHOT LEMON !


**Summary**: Sasuke asks Sakura on a simple date and nothing more.. or is it? ONE SHOT.

A little warning, Sasuke is a _little_ OOC (out of character) in this fic, which is why i made it humor/romance hehe, i don't have anything against Ino, the only time i do is when she goes in between my favorite couple ! which she is in this story, this is also set at _our time_ (which just means not at thier era) just to make things less confusing, and this has got to be the most random story i have thought of LOL.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, if i did the endings would be so much different !

**(Blah)** - Her Innerself talking

(Number) - I love to leave number's now and then as a little author's note you can check out in the end hehe.

Simple Date

Sakura's POV

Sasuke asked me out on a date.. think I would be excited about this? Well yes, because he asked me, no, only because Ino-Pig was running towards us with her 'fan-girling' attitude.

Flashback

_"Sasuke-Kun!" _

_"Hn."_

_"W-Well... I was wondering if you would like to..."_

_"SASUKE-KUN!" Yelled out Sakura's blond rival, Ino, who's running and waving to them._

_"__**(Shit it's Ino-pig ! Now she's gonna ruin it for us Sakura! STOP HER!)**__ Uhmmmm, Sasuke..." Sasuke then grabs her hands (1) and loudly says-_

_"S-Sakura! I was wondering if you want to... erm... go out later?" He then notices the blond slow down and look wide eyed which means shes heard._

_"Uhmm..sure!" Sakura blabs out._

_"Great, I'll see you later at your house" He then lets go and runs off._

_I finally got out of my trance and watches Ino start tearing up and running away and then I realized,_

_Why did I agree to this 'date'?_

End Flashback

Oh well, my intention **was** to ask him first, but since he had to ask that just made it easier for me! a few problems though,

1. He only asked me because Ino-Pig was coming

2. Is he really going to come over?

3. I don't have any food to make for us...

Crap, what am I going to do...

**Knock Knock**

Oh crap, are you serious?!

Normal POV

Sakura goes downstairs and answers her door, and look who it is! The dreamy and tall Uchiha himself. He calmly looks at Sakura then she blurts out.

"S-Sasuke-Kun! I didn't really think you would come, come in" She says as he steps in the small apartment.

"Hn... I pretty much had to come anyways since i **did** ask you on this date" He looks up at her while taking off his shoes.

"I see... well I don't have much in the house to make but I'll find something" Sakura says while walking to the kitchen hoping to find something she can make with.

"So this is our date? I come over and you go make something now? You really know what your doing" He says with sarcasm included at his comment.

"H-HEY!" She comes out of the kitchen with a knife and points it at him. "How was I supposed to know you were **really** going to come?! and you only asked me because Ino was coming our way!" She said while swinging that knife at every word said.

"Whoaaaa, watch where your swinging that! Okay okay, you know I was being sarcastic right?" Showing off his smirk she rolled her eyes she murmured a "Whatever" and walked back in the kitchen.

"Do you need help Sa-ku-ra?" He said in a mocking tone looking in the kitchen watching her chop vegtables.

"No, THANK YOU" She said as she furiously chops them almost breaking the cutting board.

"Okay, I'll be watching T.V." He smirks again and goes to her living room and watches T.V.

"**(That baka is totally going to get it later...!)**" Her innerself says while the outter Sakura trys to keep herself from slaughtering what was left of the vegies.

About an hour later Sakura finally finishes and the bored/tired Sasuke comes in the kitchen amazed at the food that was layed out on the small table. (2)

"You live alone don't you?" He asks while sitting himself down and helps himself with whats on the table.

"No... My parents are always gone on business trips so most of the time I'm alone" She also sits down across from him and helpping herself to the food.

"Hn" All he said while eatting and focusing on his food now.

Even during dinner it was quiet, the only noises of utensils hitting plates and occasionally taking sips from thier drinks, besides that not that much taking what-so-ever.

"Well I'm done" He says plainly then gets up and puts the plate in the sink and starts walking to the living room.

"I-I am too" She does the same and follows the Uchiha

As they reached the living room together they both took a seat on the couch as Sasuke resumes whatever show he was watching and Sakura took this time to check out the Uchiha next to her.

She got over her fan-girling over him which is a good thing, because she got used to him all through the years of also being friends' with his best friend, Naruto. She used to always bug Naruto about him and everything, she knows if she wasn't over that she would be drooling and be all over him right now.

He really does look good tonight though. His hair and expressions are still the same as they were before, only thing that changed was that he has gotten more masculine, and the proof was in that black t-shirt he was wearing which showed off his muscles on his arms and his abs.

Well Sakura changed too, she has grown and has gotten mature over the years (even though her innerself likes to kick in sometimes) Instead of being the usual 'tall-and-skinny Sakura' puberty finally hits her hard and how shes grown decent C-cups and a butt thats not so big, yet not so small, which is good enough.

To kill the silence and the boredem of watching that electronic box, he turns it off and says "You cook pretty good even though it's something random out of the 'fridge" He looks at her and his face changes because of how shes just sitting there looking around the room and plays with her fingers, so he just sits back on the couch and watches her. She then stops and looks back at him and says with a serious tone,

"Lets have sex" (3)

"Okay"

Sasuke then just plunges at her mouth with his and starts to work his toungue with hers like crazy. They go on like this on the couch for about 5 minutes, then finally when they pulled out since they ran out of breath, next thing they knew they were in Sakura's room on her bed going for another make-out session. Sakura was the first to start peeling off Sasuke's shirt, then Sasuke then takes the change to peel off her shirt also revealing her lacey black bra which Sasuke snaps off in one flick. Sakura's blushing now. Sasuke smirks at her then starts kissing her neck down.

"Mmm... Sasuke..."

He's now working his toungue on her right breast as Sakura also gave this time to unbutton his pants and attempts to pull them down which was pretty hard because of the _bulge_ that was in the way. Sasuke gets up real quick and kicks off his pants and works on pulling both her panties and her pants off at the same time, now it just leaves him and the naked and a blushing a even more shade of red, Sakura. He enters back on the bed and kisses her again, but instead now he's trailing down to Sakura's forbidden fruit.

"N-No! Stop please!"

"Hn..." He ignores her request and starts working his toungue inside.

"A-Ahh Sasuke!" She throws her head back and is now holding on to his un-tamed hair for him to go deeper.

He smirks at the cherry blossom and keeps going as her pants and moans start increasing and increasing at every lick and suck he's doing to her. He then sences her almost climaxing then he stops and looks up at what his work has done to her.

"No...why did you stop?" She looks at him flustered now.

"I'm not making you come now" He says then stands back up once again to take off his boxers finally letting his manhood free.

"Oh lord he's big" She thought to herself as she sits up and pushes him back down on the bed where Sakura was just at and takes all of him in her mouth.

Now it's his turn to throw his head back and groan as Sakura works her toungue on his shaft which made Sasuke under her shiver at her every move. Sakura has to admit to herself that shes doing one hell of a good job to make him twitch like that, she smiles and keeps going in motions which is making Sasuke completely mad. Sasuke couldn't take it anymore, he wanted her **now**, he picks her up and kisses her letting them both taste each other and takes the top.

"Sasuke..." She softly says as Sasuke slowly starts to prepair himself

He kisses her again and slowly starts to thrust inside making the blossom under him shake. He stop and says "Are you okay sakura?"

"Y-Yes I am, keep going please" She braces herself once more as Sasuke nods and keeps going as she whinces at the pain once more.

He kisses her again just to soothe her as he finally pushes in and is now completely inside, he slowly pumps in and out watching her whincing disappear to a now moaning woman wanting more. He enticipates her request and is now going faster and harder, doing anything just to hear her moan out his name for more.

"S-Sasuke!"

"Sakura..."

He softly says as they both reach thier climaxes and Sasuke lays on Sakura super tired from that non-stop love making session.

"Get off Sasuke... your heavy"

"Hn." He slowly rolls over off of her as she puts her head on his chest.

Sakura closes her eyes and smiles and asks "Had fun?"

Sasuke smirks and looks up at the ceiling and says "What a date"

"I love you..."

"Hn?" He looks at her and sees his flower all snugged up on his chest asleep. He then smiles and slowly starts to drift off to sleep too from a tiring date.

--

(1) I have a thing about Sasuke grabbing her hands huh? LOL

(2) Oh come on... I'm too lazy to go name random food off like that lmfao

(3) Don't you just LOVE how random Sakura is? LOL yeahhhhhhhhhhh that was my idea from the start haha

A/N : Woohoo ! My second one-shot story ! and thank you guys so much who reviewed and added my first fic to favorites. I hope you enjoyed this one also R&R Pleaseee !


End file.
